dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish
|Image = File:0883929338061_p0_v2_s550x406.jpg |releasedate = December 21, 1999 (VHS) October 7, 2014 (DVD) |region = 1, 3, 4 |distributor = Warner Home Video. |tech spec. = Fullscreen Dolby Digital 2.0 |discs = 1 |time = 81 minutes |audio = English Spanish Portuguese Thai |subtitles = English French Portuguese Thai |bonus material= Trailers *''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' *''Lego Batman 3'' |unused material = None }} is a 1999 direct-to-video animated children's movie based on the highly acclaimed 1993 animated comedy series Animaniacs. In the movie, everyone (including a mime) live together in the town of Acme Falls. Three orphans Yakko, Wakko, and Dot live at the abandoned orphanage, and Dot is in need of an operation. When Wakko tries to earn enough money to fund it, he comes across a wishing star at night. The rest of the movie focuses on his attempts to get to the wishing star before anyone else does. The movie was released on VHS on December 21, 1999 and on DVD on October 7, 2014 by Warner Home Video. Back Cover Summary VHS Hang On Tight! As the outrageously zany Yakko, Wakko and their sister Dot star in an all new feature-length animated adventure full of song-filled, joke-stuffed Animaniacs mayhem. In the little village of Acme Falls, the once-cheerful villagers are being taxed to the max by the greedy Baron von Plotz. But things start looking up when a Wishing Star falls to earth. The race is on. The wacky Warner siblings hit the road to animated pandemonium along with Pinky and the Brain, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Mindy and Buttons and a menagerie of other well-known Animaniacs co-stars. Together, they set out to make their wildest wish come true. So, join the fun - with the most amazing Animaniacs adventure ever to escape on video! DVD A Magical, Musical Adventure - Animaniacs Style! The outrageously zany Yakko, Wakko and their sister Dot star in this feature-length animated adventure full of song-filled, joke-stuffed Animaniacs mayhem. Life is not the same in the little village of Acme Falls. The once-cheerful villagers are being taxed to the extreme by the greedy Baron Von Plotz. To make matters worse, Dot has fallen ill and needs medical attention. Out of options, Wakko wishes upon a star. His wish is granted, but with a catch - he must find the fallen star and touch it for his wish to come true. Word gets out about the lucky star, and the race is on! Pinky and the Brain, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Mindy and Buttons and many more well-known Animaniacs costars hit the road to animated pandemonium as they sprint to reach the star first. Join the hilarious hustle and your wildest wish will come true - an abundance of Animaniacs mania! Gallery DVD VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-07-02_23-45-23-744_2.png|Main menu VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-07-02_23-45-35-725_2.png|Settings Vlc_2019-07-02_23-45-47-427_2.jpg|Trailers Titles Title 1: Warner Home Video Vlc_2019-06-11_11-38-13-482.jpg Title 4: IPR Center Warning Vlcsnap-2015-10-23-11h19m35s513.png DMCA Piracy Crime Warning.png Title 5: Multilingual Warning Vlc_2019-06-11_11-49-52-331.jpg Vlc_2019-06-11_11-50-41-708.jpg Vlc_2019-06-11_11-50-48-555.jpg Vlc_2019-06-11_11-50-55-546.jpg Vlc_2019-06-11_11-51-02-540.jpg Vlc_2019-06-11_11-51-08-833.jpg Vlc_2019-06-11_11-55-09-520.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-55-18-425.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-55-28-853.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-55-39-899.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-55-51-726.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-56-02-421.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-56-12-915.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-56-24-060.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-56-30-932.jpg Vlc 2019-06-11 11-56-34-222.jpg Trivia *Even though the DVD box art only claims it supports region 1, it also supports regions 3 and 4 as well. **The reason for region 3 is due to the Thai audio and subtitles that are featured. **The reason for region 4 is due to the Portuguese and Spanish audio and subtitles (Portuguese only) that are featured. Category:VHS Tapes Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Movies Category:1999 film